


Waking Up, No. 3

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wanted to take the reader out on a normal date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> This one's darker than I thought it would be, so consider yourself warned. But there's fluff at the end, so that's something.   
> I'm kind of running out of ideas, though. Would anyone keep reading the series if I wrote more?
> 
> Also, thanks to anyone who's read the previous and especially to those who left kudos! (You are all extra shiny!)

    “_____!”

    “_____?!”

    Someone was calling my name. It was someone I liked, someone I cared for, and they sounded worried, so I tried to open my eyes. It was harder than usual - my eyelids felt like lead and my concentration was pulled to heat in my right leg, just above my right knee. But I managed, and I opened my eyes to Bucky’s face just in front of me, eyes worried.

    “Hey Buckster,” I joked. “What’s a fella like you doing in a place like this?” The parking garage was trashed, cars and parts of cars everywhere, and a section of the structure just gone, like Godzilla had taken a giant bite of it. I was sat, back against a pillar, with Bucky kneeling in front of me. What the heck? Then I remembered. 

    Bucky and I had gone to the movies. His idea, a normal date for the abnormal couple, and HYDRA had caught up with him. A squad of now-dead HYDRA agents, tens of thousands in property damage, and a call to the Avengers later, and here we were, in the aftermath. I thought I remembered something about a knife, hurled at Bucky from his blind side, and I made the mistake of looking down. There it was, that knife, lodged just above my knee. All the blood rushed from my face as I hurtled into shock. There was a knife in my knee. A knife in my knee. I felt my breathing increase, growing shallower as my heartrate sped. I looked at Bucky again, trying to calm myself down, trying to ignore the pain pain PAIN that was suddenly all I could think about.

    “You ok?” I asked him, trying to think of something, anything else but the fact that I had a frakking KNIFE in my thigh, and it hurt. He just looked blank for a sec, so I repeated myself. “Barnes - are you ok?”

    He registered my question, and shook his head at me. “I’m fine.” I looked him over as best as I could. A few scratches, but no massive amounts of blood, and everything seemed to be in place. Bucky cupped my face, with his metal hand, I noticed. But then I realised - he was using his real hand to try and help stop the bleeding. He wouldn’t trust his metal one to not hurt me further. It didn’t matter. Every time my heart beat and blood flowed to my leg, I was in pain. “You, on the other hand,” he continued, and stopped. He looked down, hiding his expression from me, as I couldn’t exactly move very much. “There’s an ambulance on its way,” he said, looking up again. 

    “Oh good,” I said, and realised my voice was changing, getting breathier.

    “_____?” Bucky had noticed as well. “Stay with me.”

    “I’m right here,” I told him, putting one of my hands on his shoulder. “I’m just having a little trouble concentrating, at the moment.” I leaned forward, bumping my forehead with his. He felt so warm. My heartrate sped again, realising just how cold I was. “Distract me,” I told him. I could just about hear the sirens in the distance, and I hoped they were headed for us.

    “What?” He didn’t seem inclined to move his head away from mine, and I was extremely disinclined to move myself. 

    “Distract me. Tell me a story, crack a joke, tell me how stupid I am for trying to help the Winter Soldier when he totally has it covered, something,” I closed my eyes, concentrating on making my breaths as long and deep as I could and hoping like hell he wouldn’t choose the last option. I didn’t really want Bucky to chew me out just now, although I probably deserved it. Then I realised I was drifting off, so I snapped my eyes back open. 

    “Ok,” It was funny, how I could feel as well as hear Bucky’s voice through my forehead. I started to giggle as Bucky shifted his hand, still on my neck. 

    And he kissed me. My eyes closed on their own as our lips met, butterfly gentle, but I certainly wasn’t falling asleep anymore. I tangled a hand in his hair, wanting to use both but needing the other to hold myself up and kissed back, more urgently. 

    Too soon, the sirens heralded the ambulance, which sped around the corner. Bucky stayed with me as the EMT’s patched me up and drove me to the hospital. He stayed as I got stitched up and filled my prescription. He even stayed next to me when Director Coulson told him to get to HQ for a debriefing. He just glared at Steve Rogers, who had joined us at the hospital after the Avengers had realised they were too far away to do us any good, who just shook his head and told the Director he’d make sure Bucky showed up tomorrow morning. Bucky stayed with me when I took a cab home, and carried me, bridal style, up to my apartment, saying I shouldn’t put weight on my injured leg. 

    “You know,” I said, as we watched TV on the couch, “I think that went fairly well.” Bucky’s eyebrows went up, and his mouth twitched like he was trying not to laugh. “We went fairly unrecognised, up until the end there, the movie was watchable, and neither of us died. I count that as a major success.” At my rather smug expression, Bucky lost it, bursting out laughing. I laughed with him, wrapping his arm more firmly around my waist. 

    “Maybe next time we could try for less bodily harm,” he said into my ear. 

    “Mmhmm,” I replied, snuggling even deeper into his hold. The pain meds were starting to make me sleepy. “Whatever you say, handsome. Whatever you say.”


End file.
